Notes on a Dashboard in an Impala
by Madam Mimm
Summary: Inspired by the brilliant Firefly fic "notes on a fridge on a spaceship". One day, a post-it appeared on a dashboard, and then everything changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Winchesters! Guess who's got two thumbs and survived the Apocalypse?**

**...**

**THIS GUY!**

* * *

><p>Uh, Sam? Why are you leaving notes in the car now?<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Not me, Dean. No idea where it came from.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, ok, stupid move, didn't realise this was manifesting in writing. I'll try again.<strong>

**"TADA!" It's me, Gabriel! Yes, archangel of the lord, Norse god of night, trickster and lover supreme, we all know who I am. Hold your applause, please, please. I'm back, and I'm here to help you twits out of your current game-ending predicament. Don't ask how and why, no time right now. Just need a quick run-down of current events to check what reality I'm in.**

* * *

><p>Gabriel? What the hell, man? You have some serious explaining to do. Obama's president, the apocalypse happened, Cas went coo-coo and thinks he's God. What are you going to do?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Call me Doc Brown, Dean, I've got me a time stream to mess in.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I just want to take this opportunity to note that this whole exchange causes me a shit-ton of worry.<em>**

* * *

><p>Shut up, Sam.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, guys, I'll be quick. In an alternate existence, I got summoned back to life. There's been a lot of messing around with the boundaries of the various existences and universes lately, so I ended up being able to come here. Cas being God is, worryingly, the least of our worries right now. I'm going to see what I can do with the aid of time travel and trickery, but it'll be a bit trial and error.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gabriel, how are you doing this?<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Simple enough manifestation. I'm going to try and keep consciousness in your minds about checking the dashboard here for notes, so even if I mess up, you'll still think this is how I communicate with you.<strong>

* * *

><p>This is messed up.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hush, Dean, it's important.<em>**

* * *

><p>Remember when this used to be my car? That I drove? Instead of something we take it in turns to sit in and see if notes appear from something we assume is Gabriel?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fair point. I'll prove myself, hang on... open the glove-box.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Guys?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Did it work?<strong>

* * *

><p>Way to fill my car with gumballs, douchebag. We've spent three hours trying to get rid of the goddamn fire ants that were instantly swarming over the carpet. Ass-hole.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Calm down, I'll do some history revision and it will never have happened. Some people...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, guys, how're we doing?**

* * *

><p>Gabriel, is that you?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The one and only. Who's this?<strong>

* * *

><p>It's Bobby. Sam told me to keep a look out for these notes. What's going on?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm shuffling about in the time stream, trying to fix it so certain things never happen.<strong>

* * *

><p>For the sake of ease, I'm not going to ask.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Probably best. How is the Winchester family? Sam and Dean still both alive and well? Any other angels in contact with you?<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam and Deanne are both fine, as am I. There hasn't been any contact with any other angels for a while now, but everyone seemed to leave on good terms.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wait, Deanne? Deanne is female, isn't it?<strong>

* * *

><p>What are you talking about? Deanne is a woman, if that's what you mean.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hum. I appear to have made a bit of a slip up in the time stream.<strong>

* * *

><p>Is Deanne meant to be a guy? That's crazy! Sam will never let her live it down... Actually, is their constant fighting a time-stream mess up too?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>No, they're always like that.<strong>

* * *

><p>Damn. A gal can hope. Sisters, huh?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**When you say "sisters"...**

* * *

><p>Samantha and Deanna Winchester, yeah. Why, what are they in your world?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bobby... please tell me Bobby is short for Robert, and not Roberta?<strong>

* * *

><p>Gabriel, are you ok? Getting some weird angel PMS or something?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh God, what the hell did I do?<strong>

Gabriel?

* * *

><p>Gabriel?<p>

* * *

><p>Girls, Gabriel left the above notes on the dashboard, and then disappeared. I hope you're happy; this is what you get for turning your phones off. I worry.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What's going on?<strong>

* * *

><p>Gabriel?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In the flesh... well, not, but you get the point. Dean?<strong>

* * *

><p>Yeah.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dean, answer the following questions in the space provided below. Are you a guy?<strong>

Yeah...

**And Bobby's a guy?**

Yeah...

**Last time you saw me, was I a guy?**

Yeah. Gabriel, what are you talking about?

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing, nothing, never mind. How's Sam?<strong>

Who?

* * *

><p><strong>Sam.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam like Samuel? You mean my grandfather? He's fine, crotchety bastard as he is. I didn't know you knew him?<p>

**Shit. Enjoy this thread of existence while it lasts. Xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I went back, I got it wrong a couple of times, but I think I've fixed it now.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Guys?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Guys?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Come on, I wasn't expecting an award or anything but a thanks would be nice.<strong>

**Some indication that you're paying attention, at least.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shit, is anyone reading this? Hello?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello-oooo...?<strong>

_**Richard, I don't know what game you're playing, but can you cut it out, please?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this?<strong>

_**It's Ryan. The props guy?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan the props guy... hello, Ryan the props guy. Do you happen to know a Sam andor Dean Winchester?**

_**Richard, it's not funny. I have to clean this damn car out every take of every scene. I don't know how you keep sneaking notes in, and I don't care. Please stop, it's making my job very difficult and I'm fed up of dealing with stuff like this every time you're in an episode, and it's really irritating.**_

* * *

><p><strong>An episode? I think you've confused me for someone else, kid, I'm Gabriel. Archangel of the lord, supreme messenger of god, chaser of both mortal and immortal tail of heavenly decree?<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>No, you're Richard Speight, a very annoying actor who takes too much license with the fact that he's hired to play a trickster on some b-grade TV show. Now please stop making my job difficult and go learn your lines.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Ryan the Props Guy.<strong>

**I am sorry for making your job difficult; it occurs to me that, in trying to establish what context our conversation was taking place in, I was prolonging the conversation, thereby irritating you and making you less likely to actually want to tell me anything. How foolish.**

**It may offer you some comfort to know that, as I'm going to go back through time and un-do whatever I did to end up in this universe, I will soon be blinked out of existence (in this dimension, anyway). However, at the time, you will probably be too busy blinking out of existence yourself to notice.**

**Sincerely,**

**Gabriel**

**(Archangel of the lord, supreme messenger of god, chaser of both mortal and immortal tail of heavenly decree)**

**P.S. d'you reckon if I use it enough, that could catch on as a subtitle?**

**P.P.S. I realise I've essentially left a note to apologise for the leaving of notes. Joke's on you, pal, I knew what I was doing all along!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Breaker, breaker! **

**This is Archangel Gabriel calling whatever monstrosity lives in this universe, over.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gabriel! It's Sam. How's the time-stream shuffle going on?<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam, you beautiful giant, I've never been so pleased to see such messy handwriting. I'm pretty sure I've got everything figured out, but I'll need you to answer some questions.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sure, man, anything to help.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>1: What does the phrase "Team Free Will" mean to you?<strong>

**_That was what all us anti-Michael guys were when we were trying to stop the apocalypse._**

**2: Who are the members of the same?**

**_Me, Dean, Bobby, Castiel, you...belatedly... anyone who wasn't pro-Michael or Pro-Lucifer, I guess._**

**3: How did the apocalypse end?**

**_I threw myself, Lucifer and Michael into the pit. Then I got resurrected later by an unknown force, minus my soul._**

**4: What gender are the Winchesters?**

**_Both male, last time I checked... Gabriel, how much have you been messing around in history?_**

**5: How sure are you that angels are real?**

**_Given that I'm talking to one? Don't get me wrong, life probably would have been easier if they weren't, but I guess we're stuck together. :P_**

**6: Likewise demons?**

**_Is this a joke? Seriously, how much damage did you do?_**

**7: Do you know who/what God is?**

**_I... don't know, some guy with a beard? You're the archangel, you tell me._**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam, you have no idea how happy you've made me. This means I fixed it! Everything'll be ok! I'm not even sure how long it took me. What's the date?<strong>

**_December 25__th__._**

* * *

><p><strong>You're shitting me?<strong>

**_Nope._**

* * *

><p><strong>Huh... well, call me your saviour, for I have fixed the world.<strong>

**_Great! Will you be stopping by for dinner? Ellen made us shepherd's pie, and then we're all going to watch the Queen's speech._**

* * *

><p><strong>Um... exsqueeze me?<strong>

**_Yeah. Queen Elizabeth the Second? Defender of the commonwealth and empire, etc etc? Seriously, Gabriel, you're bloody well freaking me out._**

* * *

><p><strong>Goddamit, I knew I shouldn't have listened to Benedict Arnold...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Great Scott, Marty! I hate to jinx it, but this time, I'm pretty sure I did it right.<strong>

* * *

><p>GABRiEL? WOW, DEAN MENTiONED THiS MiGHT HAPPEN, BUT i NEVER TOOK HiM SERiOUSLy... HOW yOU BEEN, MAN?<p>

* * *

><p>DEAN, BORROWED THE CAR FOR TAKE OUT. i KNOW I SAiD I'D NEVER DO iT AGAiN, BUT i WAS REALLy HUNGry. WiLL MAKE iT UP TO yOU.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dare I ask who this is, scrawling messages to me in abominable script, on burger wrappers?<strong>

* * *

><p>ONLy yOUR LITTLEST BROTHER WHO yOU NEVER SAiD GOODByE TO, BUT iS TOTALLy FINE ABOUT iT. JERK.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh... interesting...<strong>

* * *

><p>Gabriel! If you're still able to read these, I'm sorry about Cas. He's been a bit moody ever since we got him out of rehab. I think he's just mad because he never got anything from the receptionist, if you know what I mean.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh... as tempting as it is to just say "good enough" and stick with it...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**No, sorry guys, I cannot, in good morals, restore the universe if Castiel ends up like that. Be prepared to be anti-matter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that should have fixed a few things. How's it looking?<strong>

Gabriel?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, who is this?<strong>

为什么你说在一个未知的语言？

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Oh, for the love of-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, this is at the very least starting to get a little tiresome. What's going on in the world today?**

_**Who is this?**_

* * *

><p><strong>You know, I'm getting really fed up of people saying that.<strong>

***ahem***

**Resenting the divine, most powerful and most wondrous Gabriel, Archangel of the lord, bringer of justice, choir master and DJ, available for weddings, funerals and bar mitzvahs.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Is this some kind of sick joke?<strong>_

**I'm going to guess from the girly cursive handwriting that I've snagged a chat with Sam, correct?**

_**How do you know my name? What are you?**_

* * *

><p><strong>I told you. Archangel.<strong>

_**Try again, angels don't exist.**_

**I… huh. Give me a minute.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, tall dark and hairy, you still here?<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>What are you?<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Nope, bored of that one. Is your big brother around, kiddo?<strong>

_**Ok, what are you trying to pull? I don't know what you are or how you're doing this, but I swear to god it's just curiosity that's stopping me from salting and burning every one of these notes.**_

* * *

><p><strong>That was a lovely image which failed to answer my question. Where's Dean?<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>How do you know my brother?<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>ARCHANGEL OF THE GOD DAMN LORD. This conversation is becoming irritatingly circular.<strong>

_**Please. If you were an angel, you'd know Dean has been dead for three years now.**_

* * *

><p><strong>SERIOUSLY? Let me guess, he went under after getting ripped a new one by Lillith's hell hounds and he hasn't come back?<strong>

_**Yeah, how did you know?**_

* * *

><p><strong>And no one showed up to talk about trying to bring him back? Not met anyone going by the name of "Castiel"? About shoulder high on you, black scruffy hair, wears a trench coat all the time?<strong>

_**No.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I cannot catch a break.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. Let's hear how I messed up th<strong>**is time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gabriel?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Um… yes?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome. You're still stuck on that "undoing the crazy shit" thing?<strong>

**Yes. Please tell me this isn't who I think it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's me. Or, you, I guess. Parallel you.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea how I even managed that.<strong>

**You and me both. **

* * *

><p><strong>Well, no reason this entire parallel world discovery should go to waste. I've always wanted to meet me.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I know we have. I'm afraid I can't do anything like what you're considering, though.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Why not? Wait, is parallel me hideously deformed? Are you incredibly moral? Oh Christ, tell me you're not a woman.<strong>

**No, I'm male, able bodied and exactly as amoral as you. But I'm in a steady relationship.**

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

**How badly did I screw up the timestream that I not only created another me, but somehow made him monogamous?**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't sweat it, you'll sort it right out.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I suppose. It's getting very tiring, and I'm starting to wonder if I shouldn't just give up.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't give up. I have faith in us.<strong>

**Heh. So what's this partner of yours like? Anyone I know?**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not telling.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, come on.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>No, it'll ruin the surprise for you.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So, "yes, it is someone I know".<strong>

**And "no, I'm not telling who".**

* * *

><p><strong>Spoilsport.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Go fix the time-space continuum, ass-wipe.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, what backwater universe did I wash up in this time?<strong>

Gabriel? Man, what the hell?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this bodes better than the last couple of tries. Dean, I need you to give me a run-down of recent events.<strong>

I'm not giving you squat, dude. Not until you tell us what the hell's going on!

* * *

><p><strong>Could you be more specific? I'm not sure which universe I'm in.<strong>

We just saw you get killed by Lucifer, and this time you were most definitely dead. Then Chuck showed up and said you were still alive. Or, a version of you was, or something. And he said something about stopping Castiel?

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about. Well, not just yet anyway.<strong>

* * *

><p>Somehow, that's more terrifying than you actually answering the question.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, when you say "you just saw me get killed", how "just" are we talking?<strong>

Um… I don't know, a week or so? We've started looking for the first horseman. Oh, thanks for the tape, by the way. Classy. Not at all scarring or traumatising.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh what, you can watch porn with complete strangers in it, who could be sick, prejudiced bastards who kill puppies for all you know, but you can't watch an Archangel get a little action? That DVD is technically scripture.<strong>

* * *

><p>Admittedly, I would have paid more attention in World religion if the scripture had a few more scenes like that.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so the whole Apocalypse thing hasn't kick-started yet? You, Sam, Bobby, Chuck, Cas, Michael and Lucifer… you're all alive and kicking?<strong>

We're all as fine as we can be, given that we've got angels screaming at us about destiny every day. Why? Do you know something?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, give me a minute. I need to figure something out and check on a few things.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gabriel?<p>

* * *

><p>Gabriel?<p>

* * *

><p>Well, that was weird. SAMMY! Gabriel left all these notes here. Guess Chuck was right, for once. Can you make anything of them?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Are you sure it's Gabriel?<strong>_

I didn't want to ask; I was worried what he'd do to my baby.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fair point. Took the notes to Bobby's, will see if he's got anyway of checking for angel verification.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Yo-yo-yo-yippie-yo-yippie-yay.<strong>

Gabriel? Where did you go, it's been, like, a month?

* * *

><p><strong>Had to think some things over. Tell Sam to go to Bobby's. I think I figured out the exact turning point where everything went to shit. Or, goes to shit, I guess. Time travel. The biggest problem is grammar.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, at Bobby's, Sam will find a note left for him. He must be the only person to read it, do you understand? No one else can read it, not you, not Bobby, and especially not Cas (hence the wards drawn on the envelope. You think getting a paper cut is bad, try delivering a letter that punches you in the grace every time you try to pick it up. No wonder everyone's going electronic). He needs to read it, and he needs to write on the bottom of it that he promises, swears on his life to do it, you understand?<strong>

* * *

><p>Yeah, message received loud and clear. This is freaking me out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't stress. Go to Bobby's find the letter, don't let Cas even know about it, ok? Make Sam read it, make him promise, then go on with your lives as normal. I'll be keeping an eye on you, and will come back, when needed. Right now I'm going underground, literally. I still have some friends in the Norse pantheon, they'll take me in.<strong>

**It's dangerous times, whether you're an angel, a demon, or a human. I'll be watching over you guys, just from a great distance. Good luck **

* * *

><p>Sam, these notes were left for you. If you get bored of researching, go find this note at Bobby's. Personally, I think the idea of Gabriel watching over us from a distance is quite reassuring, in both that he'll be watching over us, and he'll be very far away. Pizza for dinner?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**For the eyes of SAM WINCHESTER only.**

**Seriously, NO ONE ELSE!**

**FEAR MY WRATH! WOOO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam. Before you read any further, I want to make sure you're alone.<strong>

**I mean, completely alone. Cutting off contact from above and below, if you catch my drift.**

**No angels, no demons, no monsters, no humans. Take this letter somewhere ****only you**** will be able to see it.**

**You doing that?**

**Don't worry, I can wait.**

**…**

**…**

**Did you catch the hockey game last night? You seem like the kind of guy who'd like Hockey…**

**…**

**Ok, you hidden? Good.**

**I know we haven't been on the best of terms since that first, fateful trickery spat all that while ago, but a college drop-out like you has to have it figured that everything I did since then was to prove a point or teach you guys a valid lesson.**

**Well. Except for the slow dancing alien, that was mostly for giggles.**

**So now, here I am once more, with some sage advice to give you.**

**You're facing down the apocalypse, and I know things get bad, but, believe me; they will get… if not "worse" then "more difficult".**

**I'm gonna give you a little consolation. You keep doing what you're doing, and you will find the horsemen. You will stop the apocalypse, but there's going to be a lot of pain between now and then. Trust me, I'm from the future. There's going to be a lot of pain, and a lot of hurt, especially for you.**

**Stay strong, Sam, and it will get better.**

**There's going to be pain for everyone else, too, but more than that, there will be void.**

**And let me tell you something about void. In the beginning (I mean, you know, "The Beginning"), there was just a great big void. And creation wasn't, like everyone seems to think, an act of slowly and purposefully filling it in item by item. The void was filled with chaos, and from the chaos came order.**

**The apocalypse is supposed to be the end, Sammy. If everything continues after the end, then what do you get?**

**You get a void of power, which, naturally, attracts chaos to fill it.**

**The chaos times that come after the apocalypse will be bad, Sam. Very bad, and there'll be a lot of people looking to you and Dean to make it better. Unfortunately (and, without wishing to give away too many spoilers) you're not exactly going to be in the best state of mind to do it.**

**This is a long shot, Sammy, but I've messed around in the time-stream way more than I really should have. I'm thinking I've got one shot at stopping the future I know is going to happen, and you're it. So, to that end, here are your favourite Archangel's lessons for dealing with a Post-apocalypse:**

**Lesson One: You need to keep your eyes open, plain and simple. **

**Remember how you boys could always catch me out by the syrup on my pancakes or the sucker in my pocket? You need to do the best you can to keep an eye out, and not just for the fangs and claws that'll be leaping at you. Keep an eye out for your own behaviour, and for the people around you. And, now this is where it gets tricky… you need to make sure the three of you stay sane.**

**Cas is going to get in just as much trouble as you are, and while I'm sure telling Dean his pet needs some TLC would give him an excuse to finally stop with the eye-screwing, I know he won't listen to me. Which leads nicely in to…**

**Lesson Two: Know what game you're playing.**

**Keep it in mind. It's easy enough now; black eyes bad, wings bad, anything that doesn't tell you to be a meat suit, good. The two of you don't bandy around words like "friend" or "brother", and I can respect that. I really can. But I think you know as well as I do that my little brother is more than just an ally or a holy power-tool to you guys now. So please, look to him, and look after him. If I do my job right, there's a good chance I'll blink right out of existence, so I sure as hell can't do it. Know who's on your team, and remember it. Keep your game plan in mind. Remind each other of the rules.**

**Lesson Three: Can't get the prize if you don't play at all.**

**Yes, things could be better. But, and trust me when I say this, they could be a lot worse. I've been all over the infinite possibilities that branch from every choice, and there's a lot of worlds that are worse for the actions of you and your brother. You'll want to give up. You'll want to forget, but please, just remember this.**

**So go find the horsemen, do the whole apocalypse shebang, and go out fighting. But keep it in mind; your family is constructed of far more than you think. And while we're on the subject, you know how I feel about games? Well, saying what you mean and meaning what you say are two different approaches to the same game. Please, Sam, encourage your brother and Cas to play by the same rules. Language games are my least favourite games to play, useful as they are, so please, don't be a dick and screw with the few family or friends you managed to accumulate by playing them.**

**And, Sam?**

**If Cas wants a hug, for god's sake just give him one.**

**;) xx**


End file.
